Sinful Immortality
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: Things can get complicated, when you're an 1000 year old Vampire. Can love be found in this Sinful Immortality?


**Sinful Immortality**

**Chapter One**

* * *

I looked at Elijah, my eyes wide. "What's happened to your family? You all seem...different."

Elijah had a frown on his face. "Our father did something to us, as did our mother. Something unforgivable."

I grabbed his hand. "What is it, Elijah? You can tell me, I won't let anyone know you told me."

Elijah shook his head. "I'm afraid it's too late for that." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Have you heard the stories of the witches?"

I blinked. "You mean the myths? Yes, Elijah, I have."

Elijah stood up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the forest, towards the Indians. I was terrified, I had never gone further than the half-way mark. Elijah grabbed my waist and lifted me to a branch in a tree. It was now dark, and I was afraid.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered frantically. Elijah stood on the ground, looking over at the fire far away.

"Look at them. Don't move your eyes from them for a second! You will see the truth."

I stared at the men from afar. The men began to stretch in what seemed pain; then before my eyes the men turned into wolves. I tried to keep my balance but I fell to the ground. I looked around, and Elijah had disappeared. The wolves turned their heads to me. I let out a scream and ran towards the huts.

I ran as fast as I could, but my fastest wasn't enough. Where was Elijah?! Why would he leave me like that! I tripped over a twig, falling face first to the ground. I turned over only to find a wolf growing over me. It dug its claws into my arms, making me screech. A moment later it was thrown off me; I was engulfed into arms and was carried away. I looked up to find Elijah holding me, a frown on his face. He set me on a stone; a stone far far away from our camp.

"Elijah, how did you get here so fast?"

Elijah looked at me. "After all you just saw this is what you ask?"

I nodded. I looked down at my arm which was covered in blood. I felt tired, I noticed then I had probably lost a lot of blood. I looked up at Elijah, his eyes turned red.

"Elijah!"

I screeched, pulling away quickly. He turned his head away, grabbing a dagger from his side. He cut a thin line down his hand, turning and facing me again. Elijah grabbed my head and pulled my lips down to his blood.

"Drink it. It will heal you."

I struggled at first, then did as he asked. I swallowed his blood quickly, as if downing medicine. It was sickening at first, then the taste became easier to deal with. I felt less light-headed. I felt...normal. I pulled my face away from his hands, stumbling while I stood up.

"I don't understand." I said slowly.

Elijah took my face in his hands. "You will eventually." He looked straight into my eyes, and then I blacked out.

I woke up, laying on a soft bed. I sat up, only to find that Elijah was sitting at the other end of the room. He seemed sad. What had happened? Was all I remember just an awful nightmare...or was it the truth? I look at Elijah, the man I knew my whole life. His long hair hung at his shoulders. His eyes searched mine, and I finally was not afraid.

"What are you?"

Elijah stood up, walking out of the room. I ran after him, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Elijah! What are you?!"

Elijah turned. His eyes stared into mine. "I think you know, Tasha."

I shook my head. "They were just stories! None of it was supposed to be real!" I walked past him, to the window. I watched as Kol and Finn had a sword fight. I watched as Kol's body moved. He moved too fast. So did Finn... It was all of them. Even my Kol.

"All of you are...?"

"Yes." Elijah replied.

"Vampires." I finished. They were vampires. Blood sucking creatures. Damned souls. Yet I wasn't afraid. Was it because I trusted them? Or was it because I was an idiot?

"Are you afraid?" Elijah asked, watching also as Kol and Finn fought.

I shook my head. "Should I be?"

Elijah smiled. "We won't hurt you, mother says we aren't supposed to feed off the humans anyways."

"Elijah, does anyone else know you told me?"

He shook his head. "No. Not even Kol." I looked at him, biting my bottom lip. "Was he ever going to tell me?"

"Tasha-"

"Was he?"

"No. Our family was going to leave and never come back."

I stared at him, tears came to my eyes. I felt my heart break at every word. I ran out of the hut, tears falling down my face. Kol and Finn stopped fighting, looking over at me. Kol ran up to me.

"Love? What's wrong?"

I slapped him. I looked at the shock in his eyes before running away, deep into the forest. He was going to leave me? Of course he was! I was a human and he was a... Blood sucking beast. I ran until I was near the water. I took off my shoes, lifting my dress up above my knees and stepped into the water. I watched as the water rippled. Things used to be easy. Kol and I...we just sort of fell into place. When my mother died, his family took me in (though Michael wasn't too happy about it). I grew up with them... But now, now they were unearthly... Demons. Yet I wanted to be near them. Why did I care so much if Kol left? He was a demon.. A cold killer.

I turned, staggering when I saw Kol had been watching me the entire time. I don't care if Elijah told me what they was, I would demand Kol tell me himself. I needed to know from him the truth.

"I want the truth."

Kol leaned against a tree. "And I'd like to know why you slapped me."

I walked towards him. "Don't be a git, Kol. Elijah told me you were thinking of leaving, without telling me."

Kol stood straight, a worried look on his face. "Did he tell you why?"

I hesitated. "No." I lied sleekly.

Kol sighed, reaching forward to touch my face. I looked away, pulling back slightly. Kol let his hand fall to his side, leaning back against the tree. I turned my back to him, looking at the river, remembering the good times we had. All the times he would throw me into the water from the high rocks, all the secret kisses we would share under the moonlight, his soft touch upon my skin.

I looked back at Kol. For once he wasn't acting like a child. He was quiet, and observant. He didn't want to fight with me, and I didn't want to fight with him. Not after the day I had. I reached forward and grabbed his hand, interlocking our fingers. Kol sighed, squeezing my hand tight, a little too tight. I pulled away quickly, whimpering as I held my hand. Kol turned quickly, kissing my hand over and over again.

"I'm sorry, I haven't gotten used to this yet." His lips stopped on my wrist, he slowly began to lick around my wrist. I gasped, pulling away as his grip tightened.

"Kol! What are you doing?!" I screamed as Kol dug his teeth into my wrist, piercing the skin deep. I tugged away, but he held my arm tighter. I heard the blood leave me body. Though I knew what he was, I shuddered in disgust. I pushed Kol away with all my strength, taking a few steps back.

"What are you doing, Kol?!" I kept stepping back, every step I took Kol took two more forward. Eventually I was pinned against the tree, Kol was less than a foot away. He leaned down, his fingers grazed against my face slowly. My breathing slowed. I looked up into his eyes. I wasn't scared of him anymore. My Kol was still there.

Kol leaned down, his lips lightly touched mine. We kissed slowly, slower than w ever had before. He was restraining himself, and I finally understood why. He couldn't control it; they all couldn't. They weren't weren't monsters, they were hurt souls. I reached my hands up, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Kol growled, pulling away quickly. He was only a few inches away, but I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Kol... It's okay. I trust you."

Kol touched my face gently. "No matter what?"

I smiled. "No matter what."

Kol twisted me around, pinning me against the tree. I gasped, biting my lip harshly. Kol shoved his wrist to my mouth, forcing his blood into my mouth. I gagged at first, but I swallowed willingly. I turned around, facing him. I was afraid, I didn't know what would happened next.

Kol looked into my eyes, I could tell he was scared. He leaned down, kissing me one last time. He smiled, running his fingers along my neck and shoulder. "I love you." He whispered. With a snap, everything went dark.


End file.
